


Why you should never let Mulder alone with Will pt. I

by Queequeg0925



Category: The X-Files, X-Files - Fandom, txf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, and fluffy omg i only write this type of shit, look what my insomnia makes me write, mulder please learn how to take care of your kid, this is mostly a crack fanfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequeg0925/pseuds/Queequeg0925
Summary: Scully's house, an almost burnt kitchen & a mess in the living room. Thank goodness it ended up with pizza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> man, it cracked me up at almost 2 am, but I'm really suspicious to say it due my terrible type of humor, but I hope you guys like???  
> English is not my first language so, yea.
> 
> enjoy!

“Wow, Mulder. For all the things you did I never thought you could…”, Scully said shocked looking at the mess her apartment - particularly her kitchen was.

Mulder just dropped his shoulders with an incredibly shameful grin on his face as he held William on his arms.

“Did you, well, at least gave his medicine?” Scully kept talking as Mulder returned the baby to the safety of her arms. Before he could reply she smiled and talked to their son, giving him a forehead kiss as Mulder finally started to talk.

“He drank it like the good boy he is,” The FBI agent said, messing Will’s copper-ish locks as the baby tried to get his hand smiling. “Babysitting him is never trouble for me, Sculls.”

Scully shoot her right eyebrow up. It was never trouble for him? For what she counted there was 3 milk bottles around her living room - which is not that big, really. All William’s toy around the TV plus, her oven was burnt. All black. And her kitchen only smelled like eggs and burnt charcoal.

“I’m glad you enjoy, Mulder.” The redheaded smiled taking Mulder by the hand and leading him straight to the kitchen “Can you tell me what happened here? It looks like you almost burned my house down with you two inside.” She pointed at her sink and oven. And all the mess between both of them.

“Well,” Mulder paused at he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. “I was going to cook dinner for us. I mean _you and I_ ,” he smirked, but Scully didn’t change her expressions, “But, the boy started to cry, so I had to give him attention and I ended up napping with him in his room, next time I woke up he was crying, there was smoke everywhere, so I had to call the firefighters and one of your neighbours called your mom.

"My mom?!”

“Yes, apparently she is your emergency contact list. But, don’t worry, Will was with her while I helped to clean the mess. We’re all okay.” Mulder sighed rubbing his eyes as he played again with William.

“I don’t even know what to say, Mulder.” Scully said pissed. “ You could have killed our son and yourself. It looks like I have two kids.” She sighed frustrated. “You own me a new oven and everytime you’re alone with him I’m going to call my mom. At least until you learn how to be a parent who acts like a responsible adult.”

“You forgot I live here, right?” He laughed a bit as Scully handed their son to him.

“Shut up, Mulder.” The redheaded started putting her coat again as she grabbed her purse. “Please, grab Will’s shoes and let’s go.”

“Where are we going, m'am?” Mulder played along sinceshe was giving him orders.

“Eat pizza for dinner, since you destroyed _my_ house.”

“ _Our_ house, Scully”.

Scully rolled her eyes as she headed to the door, but Mulder could _swear_ he saw her grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me it wasn't terrible as I thought :((  
>  and Mulder, darling stop destroying Scully's house in all of my fanfics. 
> 
> thanks for reading, please validate me by comment something and leaving kudos so I don't look stupid. Thanks! :')


End file.
